


Ivar Snippets

by Cheythecheekster02



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Ivar x Reader, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), Oneshot, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Smut, Soft Ivar, Vikings imagines, raunchy, vikingssmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheythecheekster02/pseuds/Cheythecheekster02
Summary: A collection of one shots that involve the reader and Ivar, some will be a little frisky and others will be just fluffy.
Relationships: Ivar/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

You swung the sword clumsily, Ivar rolled his eyes but blocked the hit anyway. “You are truly poor at that this, little one.” He said with another roll of his eyes. 

“It is not my fault that you were born to fight and I was not, Ivar.” You huffed before tossing the sword aside and sat down next to Ivar on the stump. 

“Ah, but if you were you would not miss me so when I went away.” Ivar said as he let you lean into him. 

You were his best friend, but you had a crush on him larger than the lands he conquered. You had wanted to tell him but he was always gone, and when you did see him, you were more focused on just being with him. 

“I would not make a good shieldmaiden. You say that I am far too clumsy to even own the legs I walk on.” You giggled and watched as Ivar grinned big at you. 

“You are!” Ivar laughed, “Mother tells me you are always going to see the healer for falling.” 

You smiled at Ivar, Aslaug seemed to have a certain fondness for you and always seemed to be watching out for you while her sons are gone. She did not tease you as much as the brothers did for always being around Ivar so much. It was hard seeing him be so mean to other people but he always nice to you. 

You jumped off the stump and stood in front of him with your hands on your hips. Ivar raised one of his brows at you, reaching out to grab you but you moved out of his reach making him growl. You saw Hvitserk come out of the shrubs and waved at him obnoxiously. 

Ivar turned on the stump and then turned back to you. Ivar pouted at you when your attention turned from him to Hvitserk. “How are the preparations coming along?” You asked Hvitserk with a smile. 

“Why did you not ask me-” Ivar growled but his brother sitting next to him. 

Hvitserk threw his arm around Ivar who tried to get away from him. “They are truly boring, (Y/N), but seeing your face makes it all better.” 

You giggled and glanced at Ivar who just glared at the both of you. Ivar liked to be the center of your attention when he was home and despised when he did not receive all of your attention. Sometimes you liked to see Ivar get jealous, it made you feel like he liked you more than a friend.

“Ivar, why must you make such gloomy faces?” Hvitersk asked his brother and grabbed Ivar’s face, squishing his cheeks together.   
Ivar bared his teeth at his brother and pushed him forcefully. Hvitersk squealed as he hit the ground harshly. Ivar’s pout had grown deep as he watched you stand there laughing at the two of them. You watched as he crawled away from the two of you, cursing as you helped Hvitersk brush himself off. 

“Ivar!” You called and ran after him. “You promised that you wouldn’t just leave this time.” You huffed as you tried to catch up to his fast paced crawling.

“I am not going to watch you swoon over my brother, (Y/N).” He snapped before stopping and turning to cast an angry glance over his shoulder. 

You scoffed, “I do not recall you being my keeper, Ivar, I can do as I please.” 

Ivar whirled around. “If you would like to do as you please, then go marry that fool!” He barked before moving faster towards the Great Hall.

“You are the fool, Ivar Ragnarsson.” You shouted back at him, “I hate you!” You yelled louder so that he could hear before you stomped away back towards your village. 

When you made it back home, you upset and tired. You had just told the person who you loved that you hated him. You walked down to the small dock and sat on the edge before taking your boots off and dipping your toes into the icy water. What was more upsetting was that now you were all alone to fend off the many men who would come begging for your hand in marriage, and you would soon have to just give your hand to one. 

But none of them were Ivar. 

~

The night of the large gathering, you did not go into the Great Hall to welcome the brothers back, you laid in a small boat off the docks and read a book. It was silly that you even knew how to read, according to every other man in your village, but you loved it. You had been taught by Aslaug as a ploy to try to get the boys to read. But none of them could sit still long enough, they would begin to fight and shove each other around. 

You frowned at the old pages of the book, you were going to miss them when you left soon, but your father had grown tired of waiting for Ivar to ask for your hand like you had begged him to. Your family needed the new land for farming and they were going to get a few horses out of the deal as well. You tried to focus on the pages of the book, so that you would not cry for another night. You were about to flip the page when someone plucked the book from your hands, and it disappeared from sight. 

Ivar’s face came into view with his raised brow as he looked down into the boat. “It is custom to welcome the men back from a long raid, little one.” 

You sat up quickly and glared at him. “I do not welcome men that I hate.” You huffed and looked out into the dark of the night. 

You could almost hear Ivar rolling his eyes at you. “You could never hate me, (Y/N), I am the only one who you can stand to be around.” 

Your head whipped around to look at him as he lay on his stomach on the dock. You stood up in the boat and fought the nauseous feeling that rose in your stomach as the boat moved with the water. “You are impossible and mean, Ivar, I do not want to be your friend anymore.” You practically yelled at him. 

You were lying, you had wanted him to find you so that you knew he was okay, and you hated that you could not stay mad at him. 

“You are a very bad liar.” Ivar grinned as he tried to grab your wrist to bring you closer to him. 

You jumped back, not thinking that the boat would tip. Which it did. You screamed as you fell into the freezing water which seemed to suck the air out of your lungs. You broke the surface of the water coughing like you had the plague. Ivar looked horrified, when his eyes landed on your head he reached his arm out to help you out of the water. 

“You clumsy fool!” He hissed as you grabbed onto his outstretched hand and he pulled you onto the dock. “You could have gotten hurt, (Y/N).” He grumbled as he moved your wet hair out of your face and rubbed your back as you continued to cough. 

You began to laugh through your coughs, pointing at the angry look on Ivar’s face, which only seemed to make you laugh harder. Ivar began to shake you, probably to stop you from laughing like a mad woman. You stopped him and just smiled at him. 

“You are right, I cannot stay mad at you, but I do have some news that is less than pleasant.” You said with a sigh. 

Ivar frowned, “You are a confusing woman, (Y/N), but what have you done now?” Ivar asked as he watched you squirm where you sat in your wet clothes.

“I am to be married to a man from my village very soon. I will not be able to see you as much when I do marry.” You said as you took one of his large hands in your much smallers hands. 

Ivar stared at your hands around his for a long time. You were worried he would grow upset with you and push you away. It was not like you had wanted to marry this man, you would prefer Ivar but you were sure he did not feel for you what you felt for him. 

“Do you love him?” Ivar asked quietly, his grip tightening around your hand. 

You blushed brightly, “N-no!” You shrieked. 

Ivar grinned evilly before leaning in close so that your noses were almost touching, “Who do you love then, little one?” He purred, you could feel his hot breath on your face. 

You shoved him hard, he laughed as he fell back against the dock. Your face was bright red and you were annoyed that he asked that. But did he know that you loved him?

You got up from where you sit, the chill of the night was finally getting to you and your teeth began to chatter. “Come on, I am going to catch something if I stay out here any longer.”

Ivar sighed and began to lead you back to the Great Hall. He would not let you walk all the way back to your village in wet clothes so you just followed him to his chambers. Ivar took you through a different hallway to avoid all of the drunken men in the Great Hall as they celebrated. You walked into the room and began to start a fire, Ivar looked for something you could wear while your clothes dried. You let the fire warm you up as Ivar threw something at you. 

It was an underdress which most likely belonged to a Thrall that Ivar had in his bed. You were not as picky as you would have been since your skin felt like it was growing a thin layer of ice. 

You turned to Ivar who was watching you intently. “Can you turn around?” You asked nervously. 

Ivar grunted but complied with your request. You stood quickly and rid yourself of your wet clothes before putting on the dry underdress. You hung up the let clothes so that they could dry. You walked over, climbed into Ivar’s bed, and buried yourself under the furs. 

“Now that I know you will not be doing anything foolish, I am going to go back to the hall.” Ivar said before he crawled out of his room. 

You hummed as the room began to fill with the heat from the fire, making your eyes grow heavy. You drifted off to sleep surrounded by the smell of Ivar. 

~

The door being kicked open was what woke you up the next morning. You groaned when the two idiots marched their way in, obviously still drunk. The celebration must still be going on if they were still drunk. The rich smell of ale filled the room as the stumbled to lay on the bed. 

“It is too early for this.” You grumbled as you rubbed your eyes. 

Hvitserk laughed loudly, making you wince at his loudness. “It is never too early to drink!” Hvitserk roared making his brother laugh loudly. 

“What do you two want?” You asked as Ivar crawled into the doorway and rolled his eyes as he saw his brothers sprawled out on his bed like it was their own. 

Ubbe rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed your hands, his eyes were drooping as he looked at you and he reeked of ale. “Why, dear (Y/N), you are to be our new sister.” He chuckled before his head fell back into the furs. 

You looked at Ivar who was completely unreadable. Hvitserk was looking in between the both of you like he was waiting for a fight to break out. You narrowed your eyes at Ivar who simply shrugged. 

“What have you done Ivar?” You accused. 

Ivar crawled onto the crowded bed and laid next to you. “How rude of you to accuse me of doing something, little one.” 

You shoved him lightly, “You are always doing something, Ivar.” You said with a small laugh. 

Ivar propped himself up on his elbow and looked at you in your eyes. You felt your face grow warm as he looked at you and seemed to drink you in like ale. He brought his hand up and moved a strand of hair out of your face. 

“Why, little one, you are to be my wife.”


	2. Ivar's Infertile Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have locked yourself away from everyone because you are ashamed that you cannot give Ivar the children he wants so you make him marry Freydis. But you find out soon after you shut yourself away from everyone that you are expecting a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it, I am going to try to add to this more!!

You had isolated yourself from everyone, choosing to stay in your room at all times. You did not wish to see Ivar with her or anyone at all. It made no sense since you had forced him to take a second wife, which he had declined over and over until you had begged him. 

You had not given Ivar any children, after so many tries you didn’t even care what the gender was, you just wanted a child. You hadn’t even been able to give your first husband a child, which had resorted to his anger that still made you weary of Ivar. 

Ivar would never hurt you, Ivar hardly ever yelled at you, but it was Oluf who made you weary of all men. Oluf had tried to sell you to Ivar like some common whore, which had enraged Ivar. That was the beginning, Ivar had fallen for you fast and you fell for him faster. 

But now you did not consider yourself his wife, even when he banged on the door begging you to come out just so he could see you were okay. You only allowed your personal slave, Beste, to enter. Beste was sworn to secrecy, she had swore to the gods she would not tell Ivar anything more than was needed, even if he tried to kill her. 

You looked down at your rounded stomach, the baby kicking angrily at your ribs causing you great discomfort. You had discovered you were pregnant after their wedding ceremony, terrified of what Ivar would do to Freydis. 

There was a soft knock on your door before Beste came in. “Good Afternoon, Queen (Y/N).” She chirped. 

You smiled to yourself as you noticed the dark marks on her neck, knowing that she had finally confessed to the man who had been trying to marry her. “It’s just (Y/N), Beste, there is no need for formalities when I have no title.” 

That seemed to make Beste uncomfortable but she moved about the room cleaning unnecessary things making you think something was up. “You do not hide things well, Beste, what plagues your mind?” 

You moved so that you were sitting in your rocking chair, pulling a blanket over your stomach which would hide the bump if someone needed to come in. Beste seemed to be struggling with her words, she opened her mouth but shook her head and twisted her skirts in her hands. She moved so that she could sit on the ground in front of you. 

“Freydis is with child, but the king is not happy about it,” Beste says and you nod your head. 

Ivar had been upset when you mentioned the idea of another woman, he had tried to convince you that if you kept trying it would work. You had pushed it until finally, he had agreed. Ivar did not care about having heirs, he said you made him happy. After years of being with him, you still did not believe that you alone could make him happy.   
“Well congratulate him for me, this is a very good thing, Beste.” You smiled at her to reassure you. 

Before Beste could respond Ivar was banging on the door. “(Y/N).” 

Beste got up and left your room through a secret passage in your closet while you got up to waddle over to the door and sat down. You watched as Ivar stuck his fingers under the gap in the door and you smiled to yourself and intertwined your fingers with his. 

“Congratulations, Ivar.” You said as you rued your fingers against his. 

Ivar mumbled something you did not hear “Freydis is mean to me, (Y/N).”

You rolled your eyes at his dramatics. “I do not know if I believe you, Ivar, Freydis is a nice girl.”

Ivar scoffed, “She is not soft like you, she is grouchy and talks back to me. She angers me.” 

You laughed at that, you were nothing like Freydis. You could be stern, but it was in your own way. Freydis was a yeller, she was much like the stories Hvitserk had told you about Ivar. Which had made you reach out to her to ask you, it had not even alarmed you that she was too eager. 

“You will be fine, my love, you can handle her.” You said and got up from when you sat, the baby kicking your bladder rapidly as well as kicking your ribs. 

Ivar picking up on something, “(Y/N)? Where are you going?” 

“I need to relieve myself, Ivar,” You chuckled, “Unless you wish for me to pee on the floor.” 

After you had finished your business you did not believe that you could get up if you sat back down. You sat in your rocking chair and waited for Ivar to say something. The baby did not stop kicking aggressively making you groan in pain. 

You were hunched over in pain, not even noticing that Ivar had opened the door. You hissed when the baby began to move in circles all while kicking you. You eventually sat up to see Ivar, standing in the doorway, eyes wide. 

“Why did you not tell me?” Ivar asked quietly as he walked over to you, his hand slowly reaching down to touch your stomach, the baby kicking wildly which made Ivar jump a bit. 

You smiled a bit, waiting for the baby to calm down before carrying on. “I did not know that it would have survived, I was extremely sick, and I did not want to get your hopes up if it did end up dying.” You said and waited for the anger to show in his face. 

The anger did not come, he just smiled big and leaned down to kiss you. But the kiss was ended short when the baby started to kick like crazy once again. 

“He has strong legs,” Ivar said as he touched your stomach once again. 

You shook your head at him, “You are just assuming it is a boy, Ivar, you have no way of knowing.” 

When the baby began to kick again you shut your eyes and gripped the armrest of the rocking chair, hoping that the baby would calm down so that you could rest. The closer you came to giving birth the more energy it seemed to have. 

You could feel Ivar rolling his eyes at you, “I know it is a boy, (Y/N).” 

There was a knock at the door, “(Y/N)? Do you know where Ivar is? Beste said he was with you.” Hvitserk called through the door. 

Ivar sighed, “I’ll come back, you’re not going to lock me out again, (Y/N).”

You nodded to him and watched him leave your room, hearing Hvitserk ask him a million questions as they walked away. You eased into your chair and hummed as you ran your fingers over your stomach, glad that the baby had calmed down a great amount but there were odd pains coming from the lower part of you which made it hard for you to sit in the chair. 

***

You cried out as Beste patted your forehead with the rag, you felt as though you were being ripped in half, the pain started in your vagina and seemed to shoot down your legs. 

“Maybe I should go get the king,” Beste says as she moved to lift your skirts, her face was pale. 

You cried out again, your sobs filling the room. “No, no he is busy Beste. Just go get the healer.” 

Beste, twisted her skirts nervously battling with the choice to leave you here alone. “I-I’m not sure...something could happen to you--”

You propped yourself up on your elbows, already exhausted from Ivar’s child trying to rip you in half. Beste had been helping you into the bath when she noticed water flooding down your legs before you had almost fallen from the birthing pains. 

Beste came back, but not only did she bring the healer, you saw Ivar and his brothers in the hallway, watching with pale faces. 

The healer lifted your dress and gasped, “You should have sent for me earlier, my Queen, it is time for you to push.” 

You cried out once more when you felt the healer touching you down there, making pain shoot up your back and then down your legs. Beste moved to wipe the sweat off your brow as you began to push. The healer gave you reassuring words, but you did not care, you were not in the mood to hear her talking. 

You groaned when you finally felt the pain ease, a gust of everything left your body as you closed your eyes to relax. You opened them again when you heard the loud cries of your child, the healer placed your child on your chest and you smiled. You did not have the energy to look to see the energy, you just wanted to hold your baby. 

“It is a boy, Queen (Y/N),” Beste said as she helped the healer clean up the mess. 

You smiled as you felt yourself falling asleep, your son cooing softly in your arms as he snuggled into your warmth. You jumped when Ivar had pushed the door open roughly, making it smack against the wall, your son did not seem to stir at the commotion. 

Ivar sat on the bed, took off his braces, and snuggled close to you to see your son. “He is healthy?” He asked, poking the baby’s nose. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “No, he is missing his toes.” You said sarcastically. 

Ivar huffed, “I do not find you funny, (Y/N).” 

You both sat in silence for a long time, just staring at your son. You had fallen asleep a couple of times but were woken by the light scratches of your son as he tried to grip something in his small fists. You soon realized that he was bigger than any baby you had ever seen which was probably why he kicked to make more room for himself. 

“Can I get rid of Freydis?” Ivar asked innocently as he stroked your son’s blonde hair. 

Again, you rolled your eyes at him, “She is also carrying your child, Ivar, you cannot just toss her out.” 

“But I want this baby,” Ivar argued with a roll of his eyes. 

You turned your head to look at him, appalled at what he said. “Well, you cannot get rid of her, your child is in her womb. You are being foolish.”

Ivar groaned and rolled onto his back, clearly not leaving your room any time soon. “Well, she annoys me.” He huffed childishly.   
“You are beginning to annoy me, be quiet before I throw you out.” You said making him look at you, shocked. 

Ivar began to protest this, making your heart fill with hope that maybe you can begin to go back to the way things were. You were now a family.


	3. Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar has always wanted a big family, in which you have given him exactly that, but you both are struggling to stay sane while your children act like their father, especially Ivar's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new format, but I am not sure if I like it.

You woke up abruptly to the screams of your sons, knowing that they were fighting in their room. You got up, glancing toward the windows to solidify that Ivar had let you sleep in once again, and leaving your older sons to rule over themselves. 

You angrily stomped towards their room, pausing to see if they had realized that you were coming. 

“You woke mother, you are a cry baby like Solveig says.” Eluf hissed quietly. 

There was a pause and some shuffling, “Take it back, Eluf!” Arne hollered at his brother, his voice was thick with emotion. 

“You’re both going to get us in trouble!” Oluf, Eluf’s twin brother hissed. 

Finally having enough, you pushed open the door and looked at the sigh of your three older boys standing in a circle. Arne’s face was red, his cheek forming a bruise. You turned toward Eluf whose eye was swollen and his lip was split open. You frowned, Oluf was the only one unscathed. You walked into the room and grabbed the two battered boys by the ear and began to drag them out of the room. 

This time both of them cried. 

“Mother please!” Eluf wailed. 

You shook your head, hearing Ivar in the Hall you decided to take them to their father. “You always must pick fights with Arne, this time I will not let it slide, Eluf.” 

Your sons wailed louder catching the attention of Ivar, whose throne was near the hallway in which all of your rooms were. Ivar did not smile, seeming to know that he was in trouble as well. 

Solveig, truly her father’s daughter, sat in your throne and cheered as her brother’s wailed. “Eluf is a cry baby too!” 

Ivar turned to her and hushed her, but she just scowled at her dad and plopped down in the bratty way she always did when she was told that she could not play rough with her older siblings. You marched them so that they were in front of their father and let go of them. 

“Seeing as you cannot wake me, you left them to nearly kill each other!” You hissed at your husband. “Look at Eluf!” You turned your son’s head to show Ivar the swollen eye and split lip. 

Ivar was about to say something but was cut off when the two boys started yelling for their father’s defense, which then turned into them yelling at each other, which turned into Solveig swearing.   
“Solveig!” You screeched. “Who taught you that?” 

Your four-year-old blinked her vibrant blue eyes a few times before she hung her head and pointed to her uncles which were sitting behind you. She turned to Ivar who was visibly pale before his heathen daughter slid off your throne and darted down the hall, probably to hide from your wrath. 

You were exhausted, every day either Arne and Eluf were fighting each other or giving the younger ones-- Solveig, Ingvar, and Sven--a wooden sword which would end up with them chasing livestock and getting hurt when the animals fought back. 

You turned calmly back to your husband, who was eyeing you wearily. “If you are to leave me sleeping, you must watch them. All of them, Ivar, not just Solveig.”

Ivar frowned, “Oluf, Eluf, and Arne do not need to be watch--”

You walked up the steps to where he sat and leaned in real close, “They do or you will end up with one less son.” 

You turned to the brothers, Hvitserk was already leaving the Hall. Bjorn was using a plate to his face and Ubbe was hiding under the table. You rolled your eyes at them before you left the Hall and went to make sure that the rest of your children were not killing each other. 

*****

Some Weeks Later

Earl Harold and his wife Belva had come to talk to Ivar about some negotiations about the new raid that Ivar was preparing. You had spent all day trying to make sure that the Great Hall would suit their taste. 

“You worry too much, woman.” 

Ivar had said after you had gotten out of bed after he had tried to put another child in you. And as soon as you had gotten out of bed, your children had started chaos. Solveig had gotten ahold of an actual dagger and began to chase a younger slave boy all while screaming he was a rat bastard. 

The twins and Arne had been playing with Ingvar and Sven but they ended up misplacing both of the younger boys which had earned them the anger of their father. Ivar had to be the one to try to catch Solveig after she had started to chase Ingvar, finally believing that she was the craziest of the bunch. 

Sven had tried to run as fast as his siblings and crashed and burned so hard the healer spent an hour picking small rocks out of his cheek. You were thankful to Helga and Torvi who tried to help you as much as they could, knowing that all of Ivar’s children were too much for anyone they met. 

You would often get asked how you did it by visiting Jarls, which you had not a clue. You would always put out one fire and Solveig started ten more fires. You feared for any man who would be wed to her in the future, believing that she was incapable of being nice to anyone except her blanket and the wooden horse that Bjorn had carved her. 

You turned toward all six of your children, all of them dressed in decent clothes, Sven’s face still looked like he had gotten back from a raid but you ignored that. “Alright, we are going to behave or I will feed you to the fish, okay?” 

Solveig, stood on her chair before she climbed onto the table, “Never!” 

You inhaled deeply before you slowly let it out. You had thought she was going to be a little angel when she was born, but she soon developed into a crankier version of Ivar. 

“Solveig!” Arne hissed as he pulled her off the table kicking and screaming.

“Let gooooo!” She screamed, “I will not be handled like this from a cry baby boy!”

Eluf began to snicker but stopped when you glared at him. You moved so that you could grab the heathen girl from her brother, she calmed down when you put her on your hip and put her head on your shoulder. 

You cursed yourself for forgetting to put the younger ones down for a nap, knowing they’d be worse at dinner. Ivar opened the door to the Great Hall and ushered the Jarl and his wife into the hall along with some of the other warriors. 

You ushered your children to sit, Arne and Eluf helping Sven and Ingvar onto the benches. You sat in your seat and waited for your husband. Ivar sat down and kissed the top of Solveig’s head before he pulled her into his lap. 

You prayed to the gods that Ivar’s demon daughter didn’t have anything up her sleeve. “Did you have a good trip, Jarl Harald?” You asked with a smile, trying to ignore your older sons ripping into a turkey leg messily. 

Jarl Harald smiled at you, “Yes. The king talks much about your children, you have many.” 

You turn to Ivar and smile, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze before answering. “Yes, Ivar seems to think that I can just keep spitting them out.” You laugh, which makes the other warriors in the Great Hall laugh as well.   
“I do not know how you have the energy for five boys, Queen (Y/N), I barely have the energy for my two sons.” Belva giggles as she looks at the twins. 

You heave a sigh that mixes with a laugh, “I sometimes wonder that myself but there are some days where things are docile in the Great Hall.” 

When you turn toward Ivar, who is eating and listening to the conversation, you notice Solveig glaring at the older boys before Ivar puts some food in her mouth. Solveig had always been attached to her father, which made raids impossible, she would mope around the throne room and scream at the top of her lungs until you would let her sleep with you in the large bed that already held you, Ingvar, and Sven. 

Taking a bite of your food you add, “Though sometimes I find it hard to get out of bed to deal with their foolishness.” 

It was then that chaos broke out once more in your house. 

Solveig, cranky as ever, stood in her father’s lap and pointed to Jarl Harald, “You rat bastard!”

You and Ivar choked on your food and Ingvar used his fork to reach behind Arne and poke Eluf making him shriek. Eluf turned to Arne with rage in his eyes and jumped on his brother making Arne cry out and fall off the bench as the boys began to roll on the ground. 

It took Hvitserk and Oluf to pull Eluf off of Arne. You had thought that the fighting at possibly horrified that Jarl, and you were worried that it would ruin the negotiation for more men. But when you looked to the Jarl he was laughing with some of the other warriors and talking about how rowdy your older sons were. 

You had to agree that they were rowdy, both had their father’s quick temper and his ability to just jump into a fight without thinking about anything else. Oluf seemed to have gotten your calmness. 

Though with all of the children you had were causing you to become quick-tempered, and the fact that Ivar cared not for your sanity and just wanted to put more children in you as fast as he could. 

Ivar turned to his daughter and pulled her close to him before trying to feed the cranky girl. “You must stop being so ravenous, little bird, your mother will surely feed you to the fish.”

Solveig turned to you and narrowed her blue eyes, you raised your eyebrow at Ivar before you finished off your dinner and noticed that Hvitserk had taken Arne to sit with him and Ubbe while Eluf and Oluf told the younger boys tales of the gods. You relaxed in your seat and Ivar stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. 

“I told you that you worry too much, (Y/N),” Ivar said after he had leaned in close to place a kiss to your hair. 

You roll your eyes and shake your head at him before looking at Solveig who was munching on bread and watching the warriors in the hall. You could only wish that she was this docile tomorrow. 

*****

Again, Some Weeks Later

Rain smacked against the windows loudly, waking you. You had become too much of a light sleeper after Arne was born, you often woke before Ivar. You rubbed your eyes and sat up in bed. Ingvar and Sven slept huddled up to their father, which was where Solveig normally slept. 

You looked to the foot of the bed and didn’t see Solveig. Panic began to brew in your stomach, Solveig was never not in your bed, she was spoiled so she slept with you and Ivar, always. You quietly got your of your bed and made your way to check on the older boys. 

You quietly opened their door and counted the three that were supposed to be in there. Eluf was snoring loudly but in Arne’s bed. Sometimes they could get along, but it was rare. You shut their door and made your way to the Hall, it was dark and the moonlight filtered into the large room. You groaned and walked back to your room quickly, shaking Ivar gently when you got to him. 

“No, stop,” Ivar whined as he opened his eyes to see that it was you before rolling over and ignoring you. 

You grunted before shaking him harder, “Solveig is not in bed, Ivar, I cannot find your daughter.” You hissed. 

Ivar finally got up, careful not to wake your sons as he put on his braces and grabbed his crutch before following you into the hallway to find her. You both looked all over the hall, you had walked around the perimeter of the Hall while Ivar had looked in the stables. 

You both met at the door to exchange hostile words before you opened the door, the moonlight spilling in and showing a small bump on the seat of Ivar’s throne. You both walked toward it and looked at the sleeping Solveig, her wooden horse held tight against her chest. 

You gently picked her up and began to head towards your room with Ivar in tow. 

“Eluf never lets me be Jarl…” Solveig mumbled, still asleep as she snuggled deeper into your arms.   
“I will make sure he lets you be Jarl, Solveig, it is bedtime.” You said as you placed her gently on your bed before climbing in as well. 

You and Ivar had a large bed which helped when keeping everyone on the bed since your younger children could not stand to sleep in their own beds. 

“Why would she want to be Jarl? Not king?” Ivar asked as he began to settle into the bed. 

“Daddy is already king, there can’t be two,” Solveig said before she began to softly snore once more. 

Ivar nodded at that answer, you both finally falling asleep once again.


End file.
